1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate to techniques for managing the execution of virtual machines. More specifically, the present embodiments related to a method and system for managing the execution of virtual machines using snapshotting and damage containment techniques.
2. Related Art
Virtualization may be used to run multiple operating system instances on a single physical machine. For example, virtualization may allow multiple types of operating systems to run within virtual machines on a single server and share the physical resources of the server. As a result, virtualization in computing systems provides a number of advantages, such as improved utilization of resources, reduction of costs, server consolidation, and/or bypassing of interoperability restraints.
However, virtualized environments may be subject to the same security and integrity risks as those of native environments. In particular, each virtual machine within a physical machine may be vulnerable to intrusion and attack from a variety of sources. Moreover, the execution of multiple types of operating systems on a single computing system may complicate the implementation of security measures for the computing system by requiring that the security measures address security vulnerabilities for each type of operating system on the computing system. As a result, attacks on virtual machines within a single physical machine may be difficult to detect, analyze, and/or manage.
Hence, what is needed is a mechanism for facilitating the detection, analysis, and management of attacks and exploits on virtual machines.